


Old Friends and Stolen Memories

by Leviadiane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning I guess, How Do I Tag, I decided it was about time I posted it here too, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, this is like mid-season 4 I think, this just keeps appearing on my notifications and I really like it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviadiane/pseuds/Leviadiane
Summary: Jon is getting ready to read a statement, but the Beholding has other ideas.--Originally posted on tumblr September 11 2019, slightly edited on some parts. I have no idea how to write a summary and never thought a title for this before so... Yeah, enjoy!
Relationships: Sasha James & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Old Friends and Stolen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see the original post click [here](https://archived-lara.tumblr.com/post/187640857804/so-i-got-some-magnus-feels-and-ok-so-imagine). I can't for the life of me manage to find good titles so, sorry for that.

The archivist sat on his chair. He was looking at a couple of different statements he could read for the past few minutes. Which one to pick? Which one could make him feel like the hunger isn’t unbearable? 

He is hungry. He couldn’t remember what not being hungry was like nowadays, or what it felt like to be hungry for something else, or what it felt like being hungry for himself. It was funny in an annoying way really. Knowing so much, being able to know so much that information just sprung into his head at odd moments like they were always there. And it’s always random things. It's always this person died in this horrible way or there’s something under-

Well that was new. Or was it always there? Who can even tell these days. He just, Knows there’s something under those shelves in the corner. He doesn’t Know what it is, just that there’s something there. What can it even be? Maybe it’s a more interesting statement. The Knowledge comes from The Beholding, maybe it just wants a better story from its Archivist. He thinks about just leaving it, but what’s the point fighting The Eye when it’s probably only going to hurt him in the end.

So, he leaves the stale, boring statements on his desk and goes to the corner of the office. Goes to lie on the floor to reach the gap between the ground and the bottom of the bookshelves and ignores the dust and hopes there are no webs. His hand brushes something cool and thin so he grabs it. 

It’s… It’s a necklace. It’s simple, just has a plain charm on the end. A flower. At first, he’s confused and just a little bit disappointed. And damn it he was barely holding on and he **needs** a statement and he needs it now or he will go out to find something better and he just doesn’t have time to figure out when did Melanie’s- Basira’s? But no, it doesn’t look like something either of them would wear. Maybe it’s Daisy’s? It does look like a basic drawing of a daisy. Maybe someone got it for her. But c'mon Jon, when did you ever seen Daisy to wear a necklace? 

Where did it come from? A statement giver? But no, that’s not it either. It looks familiar. He just can’t remember where he’s seen it. A part of him wants to just throw it away. He has bigger problems than a necklace of all things. But just as he’s about to drop it in the bin next to his desk, a single faint thought brushes against his mind. It’s like he’s hearing it from behind closed doors. _“She would kill you if she knew you had her necklace and didn’t give it back to her”_

Where did that came from? He focuses on that ghost of a thought; arm outstretched, the flower charm dangling from the chain he holds. The little blue stone on the center glimmers with the light of the bulb. Suddenly he remembers a conversation. 

“ _She really should have someone fix the clasp, considering how upset she gets when it falls down and makes us all look for it. This is the fifth time this week.” Tim says looking at the necklace he just pulled out from the file he was about to give Jon. “Martin almost drunk it with his tea the other day. It was in the mug!”_

__

“Maybe if I hold onto it for a while, she’ll see how she would feel if it falls down on the street and get a new chain or something…” There’s a slight mischievous smile on his lips. 

_Jon huffs out a breath that sounds suspiciously like a laugh he’s trying to hold back._

__

“I wouldn’t suggest that. She would kill you if she knew you had her necklace and didn’t give it back to her. And with one assistant dead, other in jail for murder would only leave Martin to do the follow-ups. Things move slow as is Tim don’t you think? Just give it back to her.” Jon grabbed a file on the desk. “It only started falling a few days ago. I’m sure she’ll fix it soon. But if you care so much why don’t you get a new chain for her” 

__

“Yeah,” Tim sighed, seeming like he gave up on the prank that might cost him his life. “I’ll do that after I finish my reports to you so you don’t have more excuses to complain.” He gave Jon a wink and turned to the door. Just in time for the woman in question to come in.

__

_“Have either of you seen my necklace? I can’t find it anywhere._ ”

Jon let out a breath. It was more of a sob really. He didn’t know when he started crying, it must look ridiculous. A grown man crying clutching a simple necklace. “So that’s what you looked like,” He whispered in the empty office. “Sasha James. How could we ever forget you.” He collapsed on the ground. Feeling like holding his tears back was pointless. Finally managing to mourn. Mourn two brave friends who died too soon. Jonathan Sims cried. And for that moment he wasn’t hungry. He just terribly missed two old friends… 

— 

“Is Jon wearing a necklace?” Daisy whispered to Basira and Melanie. They were all sitting together and Jon seemed to be reading a book sitting far from the others as if he had no right to be near them anymore.

“What? Oh my god he is. That’s weird. Do you guys think it’s an avatar thing or something.” Basira whispered back. 

Melanie looked at the necklace. A silver flower with a blue gem on the center. She remembers liking it years ago. Remembers asking the owner where she got it from. And then a sad smile slowly finds its way to her face.

“No, I don’t think it is. I think it’s one of the most human things he’s done in a while”

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback is set literally days before MAG 38... And the actual fic is mid season 4, after they all learn about Jon's... new diet.  
> I wrote the original version after looking at some posts about sasha, in one sitting, barely reading it over because I was emotional. I tried not to change it too much as I was only supposed to copy paste it here. Because it somehow still got notes and I was not expecting that. 
> 
> Feel free to check my blog on [tumblr](https://archived-lara.tumblr.com)  
> Also to all the people who yelled at me in the tags along the lines of "HOW COULD YOU" I am there with you guys. I also cried as I was writing and I'm mad at me for making me cry too.


End file.
